Blazeberry Wings
Blazeberry Wings was the fifth recipe featured in Papa's Cook Book , a feature on the Flipline Studios Blog. Instructions The instructions are posted . 1: Prep the Peppers Habanero peppers can be tricky. The green ones are not as hot as the fully ripened orange ones. However for this recipe we used the green, medium size habaneros. The amount you use is up to you and the level of heat you like in your sauce. Now when handling habanero, be aware that they will burn if you rub your eyes or nose. Some people even need to wear gloves when handling them. We diced up 3 green habanero peppers, seeds and all, and then de-seeded 1 more and diced that up as well. 2: Make the Sauce In a medium, stovetop pot, add the blueberries, the habanero peppers, the apple cider vinegar, the honey, the minced garlic, the cinnamon, and the black pepper. Heat at medium heat for 5 minutes. Once the time is up, remove the pot from the heat and let the mixture sit for 5 minutes. Then, pour the mixture into a blender. Add 10 drops of blue food coloring. Blend until the mixture is nice and smooth, and now you have Blazeberry Sauce! 3: Prep the Chicken! Now there are two ways you can go with when preparing the chicken wing meat. You may be able to find frozen, uncooked chicken wings that are already separated into drummettes and wingettes. If that is the case, you will have to defrost them to room temperature before cooking. If you can only find whole chicken wings (with the drummettes, wingettes, and wing tips still all connected), then you will have to use a large knife and cutting board to separate the three parts, and discard the wing tips. Just be careful! If you’re a kid, it’s probably a good idea to have an adult do the cutting. 4: Bake the Wings! Once everything is cut and/or defrosted, take your baking pan and cover it in tin foil. Place the cooling rack on top of the foil-covered pan. Spray the rack with a non-stick cooking spray. If you don’t have a cooling rack, you can bake the wings directly on the foil with a non-stick cooking spray. Just keep in mind, they won’t be as crispy. Lay out the wings on the cooling rack, and drizzle a little olive oil over-top of them.Pre-heat the oven to 400 degrees Fahrenheit. Place the pan/cooling-rack and wings contraption in the oven and cook for 15 minutes. After 15 minutes, take them out of the oven. Flip each of the wings over, drizzle a little more olive oil and place them back in the oven. Cook for an additional 15 minutes. 5: The Final Touches! Once they look fully cooked, take the wings out of the oven, and place them in a large bowl that has a lid. Pour some of the Blazeberry Sauce and close the lid. Shake them up until they are fully covered in sauce.Lay them out on a plate a la wingeria style. Sprinkle sesame seeds over top and enjoy your Blazeberry Wings! Category:Papa's Cook Book